Not a world i want to be dropped in
by moops
Summary: SI get tossed into a world he would rather not be in without plot armour but receives a powerful ability that should help him from the WORM universe. watch how he trys not to get taken by Danzo or have his body stolen by Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

"! GREETINGS MORTAL!"

The voice I heard was loud but not to the point of hurting, but at the same time I could hear it as if I was listening to the voice through the bones of my body. It was extremely jarring and I had just walked through the front door of my office. And now I am in a red and black void that the colors are constantly changing and mixing in.

Hell, I just tried to look down and I don't have a body right now. I don't know how I am even looking down. Fuck am I dead?

While I was thinking this, the voice continued to speak

"REJOICE BECAUSE I HAVE CHOSEN YOU AS A DISTRACTION FOR MYSELF. CURRENTLY YOUR BODY IS BEING MODIFIED TO THE AGE OF 8, ENJOY GOING THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN, AND I AM ALSO IMPLANTING A NICE FRIEND FOR YOU, CALLED SHAPER BUT UNLIKE OTHERS ITS MANTON LIMITS HAVE BEEN REMOVED SO IT CAN WORK ON THE HOST. ITS ALSO BEEN MOVED FROM A FAILED UNIVERSE AND I HAVE PLACED IT IN A POCKET SPACE WITH ENOUGH ENERGY TO LAST IT FOR A MINIMUM OF 100,000 YEARS."

While the voice was talking, I try talking back but I don't think I am getting through or it's a recording or most depressing thought is the thought that I don't matter enough for it to reply to me.

"I HAVE SENT MULTIPLE BEINGS TO DIFFERENT REALITIES AND DIMENSIONS. YOU HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING #487. EVERY BEING IS SENT WITH A DIFFERENT STARTER ABILITY OR KNOWLEDGE TO HELP THEM ALONG"

"IF AT ANY POINT YOU DIE WELL THAT'S THE END OF IT FOR YOU AND ITS GAME OVER UNLESS YOUR ONE OF THOSE LUCKY FEW WHO CAN REGENERATE THEMSELVES WITH THERE GIFTS. EVERY TIME YOU ARE DISPLACED YOU WILL ALREADY HAVE A COMPLETELY ORDINARY BLAND IDENTITY TO TAKE OVER ALONG WITH THE MEMORIES OF THAT PERSON UP TO THAT POINT. I DO THIS SO THE UNLUCKY ONES THAT END UP IN A XENOPHOBIC WORLD DON'T JUST START DISSECTING YOU"

"AND ONE LAST THING TO MENTION I HAVE GIFTED YOUR SOUL WITH THE ABILITY THAT NO PRECOG OR HIGHER POWER CAN SEE YOU, OR ANY CHOICES YOU DO. THIS SHOULD ALSO GIVE ME SOME ENTERTAINMENT WITH THOSE LESSER BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE YOU LAND IN THAT TRY AND BALANCE THE SCALES IF THEY CAN'T FIND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE. MUAHAHAHA"

At that point my vision faded and I awoke to a blue pillow that my face was buried into, with an alarm going off somewhere to the right of me. as I was laying there, I felt all the memories of this body come to me at the same time was remembering them perfectly. This didn't make sense because the normal me before this shit happened could vaguely remember things from the past not with this kind of clarity, I wonder if SHAPER was changing my mind to help me remember things better.

[ AGREEMENT. DATA. ]

Holy shit I can talk with my shard! Fuck first off can you not change anything else on my body that you think could be improved or removed because you think it unnecessary. The reason for this is because I will become a fucking lab rat if there is something vastly different about me.

[ ANNOYANCE. AGREEMENT. ]

Wow well that was lucky. I'm happy that was the first thing SHAPER changed because otherwise I wouldn't realize I was in the Naruto universe until much later with who knows what has been changed in me. the reason I am worried is because this body has already signed a contract with the village to be put on a monthly stipend along with a room free of charge. That's all because I have joined the village ninja academy because I am also apparently an orphan and I had no other prospects otherwise. If for some reason I fail or drop out I have to repay everything within 2 years, and some harsh penalties for breaking the contract.

Fuck I have been put into a world where I will have to work my ass off to not be A, killed in the line of duty. B, experimented on by Orochimaru. Or C, get taken by Danzo. So, all this means is I need to make friends with other 8-year old's especially with ninja clan kids so if anything, where to happen to me questions would be asked meaning there would be less chance for me to disappear. Also I have to make sure I am not first in the class but one of the top 5, so that I am noticed by everyone but not to the point where people would questions why clan kids cant beat me. fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck I hope to god this ROB is enjoying himself because I am scared shitless because of this world and this bodies choice. If I had been implanted earlier, I would have tried to move to the capital the first chance I got. The reason for this is because nothing ninja related to the point of village destruction happened there.

Ok so I need to calm down and relax. I'm screwed with the choices that have been made so far, so I am going to have to suck it up and apparently go to school today. Yeay…

As I went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and I saw a lanky kid with spikey white hair and my name appears to be Shin, with no last name. There was nothing different about my body that made it stand out other then the hair and that I was on the taller side of the kids my age. Please tell me Jiraiya isn't my sperm donor and that my mom regretted it so much that she left me at the orphanage. Now that would really suck in some ways and be good in others. It would suck because I'm Jiraiya's kid but on the same time I would have a better core if fan fics are to be believed. This is because at least one of my parents is a ninja there by giving me a better-quality chakra system then a civ that hasn't stressed their system and had it improve to compensate for its stress.

Hell, I bet the village loves that Jiraiya's a man whore because it give a better chance of improved civs like me joining the ninja core a better then just regular fodder.

FUCK! I don't think I have said that enough.

Well time to get in the shower and head to the academy.

-break- -break- -break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-

Well that was a monumentally boring day. Sure, the curriculum seems to be still on a war front but that's because the Kyubi incident only happened 2 years ago and is still on peoples mid. I'm not to sure when that will change but at least we were shown how to unlock our chakra system today along with introductions to everyone.

The weird thing about unlocking my system was that we weren't told to meditate and look for our system inside us but instead a medic nin was involved and they in some way excited/speedup our system to get it noticed and after that we where told to hold the ram seal and try and expel our chakra. They told us this was done because people with small coils and reserves need a temporary boost to start things going and only kids with large reserves could go the meditation route. That meant that if I hadn't gone to the academy, I probably wouldn't have been able to unlock my system just like 99% of the civ that probably tried.

Another thing that happened after I shook one clan kids' hand was that after I shook it I asked if SHAPER could tell me anything different about them then me. Low and behold there was, they were very minor other than the Uchiha and Hyuga with their eye dojutsu and the structure of there brain. I guess when your brain has to be able to understand 360° of the world compared to just looking through 2 eyes just straight ahead. Or the Uchiha that see things slowed down, given that nether of the 2 in class have unlocked it there isn't much a difference in there brain according to SHAPER. The other huge thing I found out was chakra seems to change the human body the longer you do something requiring chakra. The reason for this is that there was a minor change in the kid's brains that where clan kids opposed to civilian kids. I guess this is because the clan kids have been using it more and have been trying to move quicker and other things their clan teaches them.

Because of all this SHAPER is not constantly monitoring my body and is demanding I somehow touch as many people as I can as regularly as I can so that it can monitor and understand what is happening. Apparently, it can't touch the chakra but it can tell there is an effect of the cells of the body and is watching that happen. Apparently, it would not believe this and assume it's nonsense other than the fact the basics where loaded into it from the ROB so it would not crash when it could not understand what was happening. Because of this its so excited for a whole new way that biological organisms can be changed and apparently its been a very long time since its seen something new.

Nothing much else was shown today because all the kids were sent home because we were told to get lots of sleep for all of the kids who unlocked their chakra. So this means I am not as home just laying in be exhausted but at the same time giddy having this feeling flowing throughout my body.

I will have to think more on all this later right now I just want to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well its been 2 months since I came to this fucking horrible universe. Why is it horrible? It's because I have to work my ass off with no information and no one to teach me. since I am not a clan kid all I get is teacher instructions on a family member showing me shortcuts or clan secrets of how to do things. And another thing that pisses me off all those things that you hear about from fan fic are horse crap, on how they easily develop skills.

So, my month has been nothing but propaganda and being told stuff to indoctrinate us into believing the leaf is the end all be all of the world and if you should betray it you will suffer the worst horrible fate you can think of. Also, we have been shown how to do the leaf sticking exercise. But only the basics, because I know there is so much more to do with it to help your control. Because of this I have been wearing sleeveless shirts and have been randomly putting a leaf on my arm and tried to add more constantly. Currently I am up to 2 leaves. Might now sound like much but the reason they start you on the head is because its an easy focal point and a major tenketsu point that also helps. It took forever to make it stick and not blast it away.

So far, I have taken some notes in a separate book I have with ideas I have come up with. My own little black book. In it I have come up with exercises in an order I think that will help me progress the fastest on the road for ultimate control. I have come to the conclusion I need ultimate control because I need to become a medic in this village because they never get sent out and are horded in the hospital. This will be my best chance to not die other then when PAIN comes and at that time I will have to be out of the village.

Currently I have come up with a number of exercises, they are as follows

Get up to 5 leaves on my arms are legs in total.

Move onto just one leaf and try to move it around in a circle.

Make all of the leaves spin in the same direction then alternating.

Make the leaves rotate around my body parts instead.

Add more leaves to the rotation.

Make alternating rotations.

Now make them spin and move around the body part.

Try and hover a leaf above the skin.

Try and add in previous control methods but having hovering leaves.

These are the only ideas I have had this month, but since they sound nice, I figure I should eventually be able to master them if I want to be a great medic, because I will need crazy control. The other thing I am doing to try and raise my reserves, is before bed I put my feet to the wall above my bed when I am ready for sleep. from there I walk up 1 step and try and hold myself there as long as possible until I'm tired and fall a foot to my bed and pass out. I never let myself get to chakra exhaustion but just to the point of being tired. I am doing this to try and increase my reserves if what I remember from the show on what Kakashi told the pinket. So far, I can hold it for 5 seconds. Because what they haven't told you is that you have to reinforce your body with chakra so you just not hyper extend your ankles. So, in reality you use a lot of chakra doing this and especially since its my first month here and I'm 8 I can't expect much.

As per the kids in class I suck at making friends. I just can't relate to 8 year old's, either they are fan boys and girls or they are to good for a civ orphan. I have a number of clan kids in my class so SHAPER does get a chance to touch and check them out, but that's because I am getting hit from them in the sparing sessions and not for any other reason. I am starting to think I'm going to have to add in grappling into the Academy Taijutsu so when I get older and stronger, I can grab someone and have SHAPER disable them or kill them. This means I am probably going to have to go with as much skin as possible to let SHAPER do its job. Please don't let me look like a douche when I am only wearing cargo shorts and a head band as a belt.

Another thing that they do at the academy is toss heavy rubber kunai at you randomly. I think they are doing this to try and instill you with paranoia and also to ramp up your chakra enhanced senses. I figure when you are attacked at highspeed from a ninja you need to be able to respond just as fast from a dead relaxed stop and not just get one shot. I can see how this would be useful and we are even asked if we want to be targeted more often. I assume this also helps them sort out the real ninjas from the fanboys and girls.

Another lesson learned is that the only way to fail the academy is through medical reasons and that is more of multi lost body parts. Because they will find a way to use you, if you can't be good enough to join a team you are added to the genin pool to fill slots on teams. That genin pool is constantly used for low level admin work or wall patrols or even ferrying non-sensitive information around. Also, all the other divisions will look at the pool to find new recruits. For example, you don't need to be a prodigy with nin arts to work in T & I and others like the diplomatic core. So, in the end once you're in your in unless you have a sugar momma or papa to pay your way out. When there is a war that pool becomes cannon fodder and you are fucked, because they rather loose you then one of their jonin to some fodder with an explosive dead man seal. And through listening around there are such things during war times.

Fuck even more reason I am working my ass off to become a medic. So I don't have to become a suicide bomber. The leaf might preach about teamwork and shit but when your down and about out you do anything you can to come out ahead.

With regards to the indoctrination I just smile and nod my head. I refuse to let it seem like I could care less if they place gets wiped out. With what we have learned and what our books show us the history section will be simple to pass on the tests. The issue I am going to have to work out is all the strategy and best way to kill someone. Did I mention its still war time curriculum? But at least with this kind of things I can ingrain it into my personality and reactions so I don't die just by someone sparing with me and get a lucky shot and I end up with kunai sticking out of my body in uncomfortable places.

Oh well this month has been nothing but school and training. I would study but we don't find anything interesting in my library until our second year. I think that has to do with having some common sense and waiting till we are scared of dyeing from fucking up after a year of rubber kunai and getting our asses kicked. If that hadn't been done to a kid, I'm sure they would have found the first fire spell and burned down their place.

And with the whole Naruto thing I think I am fucked. Do you know why its because there is no Naruto its twin girls named Naruko and Kama which is probably short for kamaboko. Kushina should have not been allowed to name her kids. Both kids have whisker marks but one has blond hair and one has red hair. So as of right now I'm fucked when it comes to future knowledge. With this change I don't know what to do other then keep going like the way I have been. The only issue is that I can assume nothing not even the possibility of the snake attacking. God did I mention how much I hate this universe. I am so going to learn fuinjutsu and space time my ass out of this universe if it's the last thing I do. Hell, I still plan to try and get Sasuke DNA and touch Kakashi to get Obitos Sharingan DNA and hope I can give myself some space time eyes without the whole blind and crazy thing they seem to have going on.

One thing I must add is Ichiraku ramen is soooo good. I can understand why he was portrayed to eat so much of it. also, I have been walking around the village and seeing what there is to buy for me and they actually sell introductory fuinjutsu set and how to make a storage seal but only to academy students and above. Also, the same goes for anything deadlier then training kunai, those only have pointed tips but dull sides. Stuff like swords and battle axes or paper bombs need a ninja license. Again, they seem to not be stupid with what 8-year-old and civ can do with these kinds of things.

Anyways I think I am going to pass out again from so much chakra usage and my running laps around the village streets till I'm tired to build up endurance.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet kami 1 year down and 5 more to go. I was confused too when I found this out but unlike the show where they graduate at 10-12 or somewhere around there. the world I live in right now actually want you to have started puberty and let it set in a bit so you have already started to deal with those issues when you start killing people. I can understand what they are thinking, since the saying old enough to kill old enough to drink is around, I'm sure a lot of young kids who have just had some traumatizing experience of killing someone or almost getting killed, will try and deal with it through being close to someone usually ending in sex. If there not old enough to fuck by the time there genin they could resort to some other shit that could cause some problems for the village. Unplanned births are never and issue for the orphanage because it adds more cannon fodder to the system.

I have to admit I learned a lot in class, because they are teaching me a little of everything right now to help me blend in when on missions so I don't stand out like a total noob. Sure, I'm not going to be able to pass myself as anything more than an early apprentice to most things, but that will be good enough. Hell, it's even recommended we take up a hobby or trade to take our stress out on or help relax.

With the friend situation I have ended up with a number of civ girls as an academy friend. Not someone you hang out with outside the academy but someone you have lunch with and can talk to. The boys are just too much, I thought they would be easy but there are too many fart jokes and posturing going on especially with the rival clan kids. But the down side is these girls don't do extra training, only the one we are told to do. These girls I just know are going to become part of the administration or archive section. Hell, maybe even long-term spy's because they don't have the build of a ninja or attitude. Like I said the ninja system and a role for everything even if they have to teach you puppeteering to move your missing leg or arm.

As for SHAPER it couldn't be happier, why you ask? Well it happened because during a spar I ended up successfully grappling a Uchiha's arm and was about to punch the prick in the face with my other, when he moved just enough to tilt his head to the side. This made it so I missed making me over balance and giving him the opportunity knee me in the gut. Now why would SHAPER love that well because I had scared him enough to give him one Tomoe in each eye. God, I wanted to punch that smug look, especially when he said I helped him to become the greatest Uchiha since Madara. Did I mention I can't stand the boys my age? The good thing is that SHAPER now understands how the eye works in getting started for turning off and on. Turns out there is a special gland behind the Uchiha's eye ball that secrets a very small enzyme directly on the optic nerve that turns the eye off and on. It also seams that during his initial release the gland was block so SHAPER couldn't tell that it did anything. Now because of this SHAPER has tried and succeeded in unlocking 2 Tomoe in the kids eye separately during another grappling.

With the success with this I refuse to give a 8 year old 3 Tomoe and make is look even better to his clan. But the issue with that is that he has now determined that all 3 times it was because he was sparing with me that he unlocked them so he has tried more and more to piss me off so I will fight him all the time. SO fuck that! I do not want to be the magic unlock button for the Uchiha. That would make things so bad for me, let alone have the Hyuga want to palm strike my ass for helping their rivals. The Hyuga's don't have this gland so I have no idea how to unlock the next stage of their eye unless I can get ahold of an advanced one. Because I get the feeling the gland is only part of the issue and the other is the persons chakra that is reacting with the cells. But I am not doing any experiments with my eyes or anyone else's in trying to give them the Sharingan. Maybe later when Sasuke is older and I give a newborn the eyes just to fuck with him and his fan girls into making them think he is sleeping around with older women.

Muhahahah.

Any how my leaf sticking exercises have progressed great. I am now able to stick light things to myself and not have to concentrate on keeping it there. It is so fucking weird when I think about that but at the same time amazing. But when I moved onto the spinning of the leaf, I have only reached the point where I can have 2 on each arm but none on my legs without concentrating on it, and being only partially aware of it.

I think the reason I have not progressed as fast with this is because I am constantly with minor improvements increased my reserves through wasting my chakra before sleep. So, I am sure my body is still getting used to dealing with my increases and its not used to it along with my control exercises. I can now understand why they keep medics safe here if they constantly have to work on control exercises. But in the end, I could be wrong and when I grow old my body could be used to this and as long as I don't somehow get a crazy increase, I won't have to constantly work on it to keep my current level of control. Oh well nothing I can do about it, and I am up to 3 min on standing on my wall.

As for the Uzumaki twins I have seen them around, when I run around but I have noticed no one sneering or wanting to attack them. If anything, the people are scared of them and they are being ignored and kids are being told there scary and not to be near them. So, as I see it I don't see them ever getting raped or beaten for fear that they will Snap and somehow 2 Kyuubi will be released. When I saw how depressed they where are my old orphanage the next day I bought a rubber ball and when I passed them, I made sure to get one of there eyes and tossed them the ball and kept running after that. I know I don't have a reason to interact with them there by getting Anbu on my ass, but its so damn sad looking at them and only having themselves as friends so I figure small shit like this wont matter and could show them people still see them.

Now about the amazing jutsu I have learned! There none of the classic 3 yet this year the only 4 we have learned are the started jutsu for survival. It's the ember jutsu that basically makes your finger get a lighter sized flame on it and apparently when we get better, we can choose where it appears, for example in the kindling of a fire. The next is what I call the bottle filler. We condense the water vapor in the area into an open container giving you a clean source of water. Next is a small earth jutsu that moves enough earth to smother a fire so no smoke is released when extinguished. And finally, a simple wind jutsu that helps you cut up some branches or fans the flames of the fire.

All these are good for helping you determine what your affinity is and at the same time training them. They just don't have an excuse for lightning jutsu to be used. As of right now I seem to have the easiest to work with water but I will keep using all of them as much as I can every day. When I look at my memories, I can only remember the leaf cutting exercise and the one where you burn a hole through one. Nothing for water so far so I will have to come up for one for water and earth.

And as for fuinjutsu I can say I hate it with a passion. Because apparently it maters the order in witch you paint the lines for the kanji you are using so it makes it something else. But I can make a basic sealing scroll so there is a plus. But I will suffer through it because painless sealing apparently works through your thoughts and intentions when the fuinjutsu is inscribed with your chakra. But to do that you need a lot of chakra and control over it or a formula to condense it to make it work. It's a lot of technical hoopla but that is my goal, instead of these damn brush strokes that needs to be a certain thickness in their lines to the size of the script. Fucking kami I wish this world was more fanficy where thing could be learned fast and I become god. Sure, I can give myself some upgrades but 1 jonin with a kunai to my head and its game over.

And now for my amazing standing in class its 8th in a class of 30 I am just above the median and that's looking at those lazy fanboys and girls. God I am getting my ass handed to me by these little kids. Its depressing but at the same time I don't have to dumb myself down I actually have to try and I don't get bored. Because really what mid 30-year-old would know about this shit in the world he used to live in.


	4. Chapter 4

In my 4th year something happened that I didn't think would ever happen. Everyone was told that the Uzumaki where moving into the apartment that we lived in, and we had another room given to us in another apartment. I of course said Fuck that and stayed in my apartment I have had the entire time I have lived there. for some reason the Anbu thought it would be a great idea to put them on my floor at the end of the hall since I lived in the middle of the hallway. I can only guess that they thought it would be easier to keep an eye on who interacted with the girls along with me since I was the only one who didn't move. I guess I am an oddity because of it, but I have yet to get on their radar more than any other academy student, I don't think I have anything to worry about.

The girls where loud but quieted down when it was bed time, I never had an issue with them. It was a week after they moved in that when I was coming out of my room, I met them in the hallway while I was on my way to school. When I saw them, I just waved at them and said "hi there." they just stood there stock still. Because they just stood there and I would be late for class I just waved "bye" and took off to class.

Later that night I received a knock on the door and when I opened it, I saw these cute little 5-year old's looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes, when I opened the door with a "hello".

Kama the read head said "umm well I was wondering after talking to my sister are you the boy who would randomly toss us a toy every know and again while he went on runs?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"We just wanted to say thank you. But why?" was said by Naruko.

"Well you looked a bit lonely and no one wanted to play with you, so I thought maybe a toy would make life better for you and cheer you up for the day."

"It did. Thank you." said Kama. Where these girls going to take turns talking?

"Your welcome. Did you want something to drink or eat?"

And yet again they just stared at me like I had grown a second head. After moving out of the way to give them an opening they just slowly walked in and looked around. My place was very neat for an 11-year-old and I am a little anal retentive when it comes to everything having a place, along with washing my plates right after using them. So, in no way does it resemble what a typical 11-year-old orphans' room would look like.

"You can sit on the couch if you want. I will just go get us some juice."

They slowly sat down on the couch that was facing my balcony. Since there was no TV in this world yet, other than surveillance monitors. I made a view I could enjoy to pass the time while I read or practiced my fuinjutsu. I had turned my balcony into a miniature rock garden with a small water feature and some plants. It was small, maybe 1m x 2m but it was mine and I had put some time into it since I was going to live here for 6 years or longer. I started it because I wanted something to look at because my view suck and at the same time something to do that was not ninja related. I wish I could make solid clones but we have not been taught that until our last year and that will be base on if they feel you have the reserves for an elemental clone.

When I filled some glasses with juice I came and sat down on the couch also since I only had to one looking out and no other chairs, I ended up on one side with the girls at the other with room between us.

"So, what are your names? I'm Shin." Of course, I knew their names but I wasn't going to be rude about it.

"I'm Naruko and this is Kama." After that they just kept on sipping their juice while we just looked out onto my balcony. They where both fidgety and looked like they didn't know what to do.

"So, I take it you girls just moved out to move in here. Why did you leave so early from the orphanage. I only moved out when I was 8."

"We just got tired of people ignoring us, and not playing with us. So we left we are big enough to live by ourselves."

"Do you know how to make dinner? Or are you just doing instant food?"

"We can boil water for ramen and we go to Ichiraku's all the time"

"Well that's not healthy and you won't grow big and strong if you don't eat some other things."

"But we can't make anything else."

"Well how about we go to the grocery store and get some food and I can cook us something to eat since I haven't eaten yet tonight if you want that."

"Yeay!" they both yelled.

-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-

From that situation, the girls ended up coming over more and more till we ended up eating dinner every night, other then when they went out with the Hokage. I never met him but I'm sure I had a 24/7 watch over me not for protection but to make sure I didn't do anything stupid with the girls.

The other thing other than dinners was that the girls wanted me to teach them how to be a ninja. Because of how messed this world was I didn't care if I made it worse. I taught them what I do with my training hell I made them only allowed to walk on the walls or ceiling in the hallway once they got down the tree climbing exercise. Since they had large reserves it would take a long time for them to fall off the wall and into bed and they got bored quickly. I had them doing the leaf excersise at the same time to kill off some of there reserves. When that got out of hand and they got bored I just had them make the ram symbol to burn off the rest.

When I was finally graduating the girls where just entering, the academy the only difference between me and them starting was they where as far along as clan kids or further and both had a decent handle on there chakra control that I made them do every night together so we could talk and distract them from the tediousness of it.

I'm going to assume that the Hokage or an anbu was happy with me because some days there would be a coupon for a free raman bowl for me and one each for the girls and we would go out together on the weekends. Hell, when I mentioned about kunai training the next night 2 sets and 2 holsters were in my room after school. Obviously, I was being bugged to hell and back but I saw no way to get rid of them, and they where just so damn cute I could say no half the time. I just did not want them to have to grow up like the Naruto character and constantly proclaim he was going to be Hokage and constantly get in trouble. These girls never did that but I did try and get them into covert ops through games of ninja where the apartment building was our play area. And I stated we could set traps as long as we cleaned them up after to keep their observation skills up.

-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-

During my last year I ended up being shown the water clone, it based on my elemental affinity test. Apparently, I had a massive water affinity with a minor in earth. I was a little sad that they where both defensive elements unless I got some powerful jutsu but I wouldn't complain. The water clones helped a lot around the apartment by cleaning up stuff we have missed in our ninja games. The girls even learned how to do them by me and had them help out around the place. The more I thought about it I had become there sensei and I bet the only reason I was allowed to do this is because I was only teaching them academy stuff and it only meant they would be on par with the clan kids. Since I was their own age and they had me doing the same things they would follow along and not just blow it off. It was very sneaky of the Hokage.

With all that I was teaching being analyzed and probably debated on I was wondering what my placement would be. I'm sure if they have been watching me this much, they must have an idea on the fact that I was trying to get my control perfect to become a medic. Because I had mentioned that to the twins on occasion when they asked how many princesses, I would save being a ninja. I told them I probably wouldn't and that want to work at the hospital while continuing to train them **hint hint nudge nudge Hokage**. I then told them what the real life of a ninja was like and what D and C rank missions where. They were so sad and angry about the D ranks, but I then told them how it was for team building and making use of jutsu you know in a safe environment like the clone technic to help with the mission in a safe environment. This would also help money circulate in the village and keep the ninjas busy and make them noticeable to the civ's so they weren't as scared of us. They couldn't understand why people would be scared of genin and I told them with what I have taught them they could take on an adult civ. Add in the fact that the more training they get from me and the academy they will be going for quick clean kills right away when attacked, and not to drag out a fight. I told them only idiots told there moves to the enemy and monologed and didn't do everything in their power to end it right away. When they didn't like that answer much I asked if they could live with themselves if the other died because they didn't want to end the fight as quick as possible and it got dragged out. At that point the 2 worked even harder on being sneaky and being assassins or always aiming for the fatal T on the human body. I also told them if they don't want to kill someone, they better make sure that they can live with the fact they could put explosive notes on a civ and genjutsu them to walk up to you and blow themselves up with you and your sister.

I know I was being mean but I was slowly smashing there fairy tail ideas of us being more wizard samurais, and that we were actually assassins that where best not seen so know one can claim we did anything that can come back at us at home.

The last thing I did was that I had SHAPER change their brains like he did mine. I also made it do checks on them all the time and to subtilty fix their bodies with regards to things if the Kyuubi didn't fix. I am so attached to these girls that I want them not to walk down the talk no jutsu road that could get them killed. I want them to be able to kick anyone's ass and not have the Akatsuki just walk all over them. If the original Naruto only had like 3 moves after the training trip and could kick their ass. What would two proper trained ninja with the Kyuubi enhanced reserves do with multiple technics.

Also, I will think its funny if my dad is actually Jiraiya and I'm the one who ends up training his god children instead of him. The Hokage probably thinks the same and will use that to tie me to the village if its needed. Because when I told the girls I didn't know any hair jutsu and they would have to cut their hair so no one could grab it, what looks to be Jiraiya's steel porcupine hair jutsu was left on my table the next day again. God I am being manipulated and they know it but if there not going to cause me issues and actually help me then I am going to use them to.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the favs and reviews. To those who think he should some how get shadows clone and rule the world I'm sorry but that won't be happening. I am taking a more realistic take on this world.**_

 _ **The Hokage would never mistreat a WMD. Sure you can't make the civ population like them but you sure as hell aren't going to make them so unstable that they will attack your own village out of nowhere. Hell, even let your civ try and kill them and you lose the damn thing and have to capture and seal it again. Never understood that.**_

 _ **The Hokage would have 24/7 surveillance on any strategic assets. Hell, Danzo would have the same shit, just to make sure no one got ahold of it or brain wash it. I bet you don't want to fuck with more seals on a jinchuriki in case it explodes or some shit when the power is accessed.**_

 _ **You want them stable and have something to fight for. Anyone can say they fight for the village but you sure as hell are going to fight harder and try and come home to a loved one. Having that be another orphan near there age and is not being told what to do by and adult with an agenda is a nice safe bet especially if they don't want to be on the front lines.**_

 _ **The shadow clone jutsu is a kenjetsu, its not something everyone can learn. 1 you need jounin reserves apparently. 2. It's a kenjetsu so its already a closely guarded secret. Sure, he is getting other scrolls but a hair jutsu and a water clone are not a big deal I would say not and are c rank at most. It's not**_ _ **Majestic Destroyer Flame that can destroy army's. And at the same time since they realise shin isn't stupid it a thankyou and a warning that there watching at the same time. These guys don't run black ops programs by being ignorant of there assets.**_

 _ **As for Shin using SHAPER to change his body to optimal. I have one word for you Orochimaru. After only one time that he was noticed to have a changed body like when he activated his chakra and it was noted down. Not counting any other times, they have medics in to do check ups on there future foot soldiers. He would do everything in his power to grab him so fast. So until he becomes a medic and claims that he changed himself, he wont be doing any of that. Because otherwise they will put him in a "secure place for his safety" and figure out how he does it and if they think it's a blood line, they won't let him leave until his kids are proven. And if they aren't, he will be kept there to optimize their forces and as soon as that happens the other villages will want him and they will grab him or kill him. It just gets worse and worse. People think "yeay. Ultimate bio power" but in reality, is something everyone wants and will do anything to get it. there fucking ninjas what morals do they have?**_

 _ **And enough ranting. At least now you know where my character is coming from and at the same time as soon as there where 2 kids with the chakra, he assumed he can toss out the plot and just work as best as he can. Hell, he doesn't even know if both chakras are sentient, it was the death god for fucks sake who the hell knows what it did. You tell me if 2 5-year-old girls looking at you with puppy eyes asks you for help and you had any heart at all you wouldn't turn them down. Especially if you didn't have friends around to put you down for helping kids. And he's allowed to complain he's a little kid again and will have to go through puberty, lost his family and is in a world where dyeing in the name of your village is a everyday thing, ranting is a very acceptable coping mechanism.**_

-break- -break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-

Well I passed everything and I am now waiting on team placements today. Me and the Uzumaki went out last night to celebrate and they are now in a food coma at home.

I'm wondering who will be in my team for this test, because earlier this year every Uchiha was killed off who was older then 8 by Itachi. I'm guessing they left the kids alive to have an appropriate breeding pool the restart the clan. Hell, they all live together in an orphanage specifically for them and they have a lot of care givers. I'm sure they are mostly there to brain wash them to be loyal and to get strong and proud to show how important they are to the village or some other nonsense. Hell, its not hard to indoctrinate and start over with young kids.

Surprisingly when the teams are listed out, I end up in a team with a Hyuga and a Nara. I am guessing they want us as a capture and retrieval team. The Nara shadow binds him and the Hyuga disables and locks him down while I keep them alive during transport depending on how much force was needed to take them down. Fuck they aren't going to let me fail this test because of those two. And I sure as hell hope I don't have to become a chunin to get into the hospital but its looking more like it. hell, I doubt there are many genin doctors / medics if any hell Sakura if I remember was a chunin. Gahhhhh.

When I found out who was my jounin teacher I wanted to cry a bit because it was none other than the green beast. I thought he had a team before rock lee but I can only think he on this team to push the Nara into actual training unlike what Asuma did and only played shogi.

So here comes Might Guy in his green spandex and I have resolved myself never to wear it. Other jounin have already come to grab their students, while others are still waiting. When he calls me and my team of Aio Hyuga and Emi Nara, we follow him to training ground 4. When we get to the training ground by running together well all sit on a log in front of Guy where he indicates us where to sit. After a bit of chatting and finding out our like and dislikes we were told to grab these giant stones that were behind him and we where to walk all the way to the Hokage monument or we all fail and go back to the academy.

All 3 of us looked at him like he was crazy and he just gave us the nice guy smile and the thumbs up. We interpreted that as get going, so we each grabbed one and started to make our way there. on the way Emi was the first to conc out because she's been too lazy to work out to hard. Me and Aio decided the best bet was to each make a clone and have them carry her and the stone. Since we where both using a lot of chakra to strengthen our bodies, we didn't want to waste it on clones but at the same time we didn't want fail, and we had to get there together as a winning condition. The next one to drop was me when we were ¾ the way there. all I remember is blacking out with guy behind us giving us inspirational quotes and saying how youthful we were.

I came to in the hospital with Aio and Emi in the beds besides me, and I knew this would be a recurring theme. When all of us woke up Guy showed up 30 seconds later and told us that even though we didn't make it we showed such youthful spirit and team work that he accepted us as his students. That day I didn't know if I should be happy or sad.

We were released later that day after we were rehydrated, and some of our chakra came back. Guy told us to be at the same training ground the next day for training and for him to look over what we know and have an evaluation on our skills and techniques so he knows where to work on us.

As i walked back to my place I grabbed some light food for me and the girls to tell them I passed the real test for being a genin. But when I walked into my home, I heard a big crash and looked at the living room and noticed a big whole had been already made and apparently the girls were making it bigger. They later told me that in their infinite wisdom and with the help of clones they decided that since they were always over eating all the time that we should live together so they moved their stuff next door and where making 2 apartments into 1 large one.

Since no Anbu were rushing in to see what was happening I'm sure the girls must have been talking about this loud enough for everyone on the detail to know what was coming except me. they had changed the 1-bedroom apartment next door into a 2 bedroom with no living area and the kitchen reduced to 1 fridge and the rest was storage cabinets for the rest of the food and some instant ramen storage. They told me we only needed 1 kitchen but we could always use more food storage.

At the end of the day what the hell was I going to do, it's not like anything changed other then them entering through the front door they just came in through the living room. God, I think they have the Naruto gene the just makes them do stuff. Add to it I gave them clones and now I have put there attention elsewhere other than acceptance from the village and being Hokage. They have still yet to say anything about that. Hell, I have no idea what their future dream is but I am not going to put that on some 8-year-old. Let them have fun and just get stronger, that's the best I can do for them.

-break- -break-break-break

For the next 2 weeks Guy has been training us into the ground with nonstop physical training, Emi every day says she wants to quit but every morning she shows up. I think her parents are kicking her out the door and threatening her. Either way if this continues there's less chance, she will die from being to week. As for me guy has gotten me a scroll on healing hands. It's a weaker version of mystic palm and is easier to do and he had me use it the first day on animals we caught and injured from the forest. After that it was my job during the day to sooth my team mates' muscles and mix small scratches. But since I could do that Guy had us working with weights and working harder. Hell, he had us to tree climbing exercise with the weights on. The guys a bastard, but a bastard doing his best to get us into some sort of shape to keep us alive.

After the 2 weeks, we started on D ranks and he allowed us to use clones unlike Kakashi did in the show with Naruto. If he used his clones, he could do every D rank in the show. Guy even let us do more if we wanted more for pocket money so we ended up doing 2 a day because with the help of clones and doing other things like standing on the wall while painting helped train us also. So, all in all I can say Guy is a hell of teacher compared to anything else I have seen. He has even helped me with my grappling when I told him that's how I want to fight. He even has been trying to help Aio into not just standing there and using his Taijutsu, and using ambushing technics along with sensing incoming attacks when not using his eyes. Emi, he has been helping by not letting her sleep or rest just constant movement and shoving coffee in her. Its very funny watching it and I'm sure he was told to do this lol.

We were also told by Guy that it will be 4 months before we are allowed to do a C rank because he wants us working like a well-oiled team before we make our first kill. He said this because our first mission will be an extermination mission, or a rouge genin hunt. He says its not youthful but he wants to get it out of the way and be there for our first kill. I am not looking forward to that even though I know it's my job now.

Sadly, none of this is stuff I can show the girls so when I come home from training and after dinner, I still end up playing ninja with them and trying to tire them out. If I didn't have SHAPER, I'm pretty sure my body would fail me in a few years of doing this shit. Hell, half the time I think I see the twins playing ninja and spying on us at the field, I'm sure I saw Guy every now and again glance in a direction with heavy foliage. So, they must be bored during the day before they started the academy.

-break- -break-break—break-

As for the Uzumaki twins by the first month of my training with Guy they started the academy. To say they weren't pleased was an understatement. The reason for this is because they have been reading my books from school. So, to try and appease them I told them they now had use class time as spying time also they were not allowed to listen to the teacher to take notes. The only notes they could take were to be from stealing the information from the other students namely clan kids and not be caught, also only during academy hours. I thought this was a great idea because the person who got stolen from would now be trying harder to keep their notes. I think it was allowed also because 1 time I was called in for some reason on behalf of the twins in front of Iruka.

When asked why the twins were stealing other kids work, I told him why. He just looked me dead in the eye and didn't say anything. I was nervous I would be in trouble, but he then told me that the parents said they didn't care and had the same reasoning I had. I was told that he was happy it kept them in class and they didn't act out but to please not think up anything else to keep them entertained unless he asks.

When I left the academy, I was laughing so much. Here I thought I was in shit, and because I was an "adult" because I was a genin I was in charge of the twins. Now as I look at it the Hokage must be laughing also because he doesn't have to deal with this shit and its all hoisted onto my back and he can just be the lovable grandpa figure. Hell, I still have only met him once when the girls dragged him in after they remade the rooms, after their dinner date with him. The amount of power coming off him when he looked at me, made me want to shit myself. I now know were the top is and how far away it is. He just ended up looking at me and said "keep up the great work". And that's it. no loveable grandfather for me I was just his subordinate and he knew I knew he's been watching the entire time, and approved so far but it would get me nothing from him.

Another thing I got them working on during class time so they would not be bored was Fuinjutsu. The way I told it to them was that most Uzumaki's could do it and most masters where Uzumaki. I didn't actually know this but it makes them strive to become masters I think, well at least proficient at it. later that night 7 scrolls showed up in my room. The one on the top had instructions on the 6 other scrolls. 3 were scrolls that when chakra was pushed into the Uzumaki swirl in the corner the paper would remove the ink and blank out the paper to be used again. The other paper had a weird sealing diagram in the center that when holding a brush on it and channeling chakra I impregnates the brush with in. this was in my mind a basic Uzumaki starter set on training calligraphy and not wasting paper like I did. **this idea was stolen from another story I forget what one, but I liked it**

When I later gave them out to the girls I was hugged from both sides after I told them what it was for. Up to the date of my first kill, the only other thing I got was the hiding like a mole jutsu. I ended up showing the girls and my team it. They on the other hand seem to feel obliged to give the rest of the team a jutsu so Emi gave the fireball jutsu and Aio gave the earth wall jutsu. All of them were nothing above a c rank maybe B at most for the fireball but none of them where clan secrets and we would have been able to get them in the library when we reached chunin. We just received them earlier because we were sharing. The skill I want the most right now is the hidden mist jutsu but I was told to work on my water manipulation more before I was given it by Guy. When asked why I wanted it I told him it's the perfect running away jutsu combined with hiding like a mole.


	6. Chapter 6

Its now the day we leave for our bandit extermination mission, and I can honestly not tell you how I feel. I'm about to kill someone or multiple people. With the way I have lived in my old world that would have never crossed my mind as a real idea that had to be followed through with. Sure, I had the occasional idea that someone should die or I wish I could kill them because of me being angry at them. But nothing on the lines of "go out and kill these people for a couple hundred dollars and come on back for more things to do."

During this time while waiting for this mission to come, I have worked with the girls of constantly by having a henge on themselves. We have found that it is noticeable by competent shinobi because of the constant output of chakra from the girls since they have so much. It helps with the civilians but not ninja for the girls. So instead I have had them henge and then use Bunshin no Jutsu, then have the Bunshin overlay their bodies. This removes the problem of them feeling the henge because its constructed differently than the henge and at the same time forces the girls to keep their control to the point that they can create 1 Bunshin at a time. I only think they can do this because I have had them working on control so much from an early age.

The reason I have been doing this is because I don't want my face or anything showing when I am out. But at the same time, I need skin contact if I want what I have planned for taking out enemies to be possible. For that reason, I have done what I had the twins do but I have made myself look like a stereo typical ninja, but I have the clothes not just be black but blended colors of the area we are in. This makes it so that I constantly have been having a clone going wasting my chakra (at this point its minor to my reserves) and having its henge try and blend its colors of its clothing to the background. It's not to the point of being a predator knockoff but more hunting clothes from an outdoor outlet from my old world. Its almost natural but I figure it will take me 6 more months till its instinctive. All the while I am really in just a pair of cargo shorts with holsters on either thigh, they packed full of sealed scrolls along with kunai for quick draw need.

The girls have loved my idea especially when they use it when playing ninja and using it on unsuspecting people to get what they want, without them looking at them in fear or other hurtful emotions. I once asked them if there was anything I could do, and they just told me they where happy they found someone other then each other, that liked them for them, and they just wanted the occasional hug. From then on, I hugged them any chance I got just to reinforce that I care about them. They are like daughters to me at this point and I want them happy.

One day I asked them who was in their class but I was surprised by the answer, I know I shouldn't be but still I was. Choji was apparently a girl and that's why she was pissed when ever someone called her fat. Ino was a guy that had long hair and put a lot of effort into his looks. And the other odd one was Sasuke who was actually Satsuki and was a girl with short hair unlike the fan girls who were going for the butch roll it seems. Also, there was the fact that she didn't have just fan girls but fan boys to because she was trying the too cool girl thing. Honestly, I was so confused, hell they even told me they had a stalker in the name of Hinata. They told me they had noticed her following what them and what they were doing from afar, ever since they tried to help her a bit from some bullies. When asked if they where going to be friends with her, they said no because she would faint whenever both of them talked to her.

I think my girls have the first person who likes them. I know girls mature faster especially with chakra in their systems but honestly at 8 it's a bit young. That or its over admiration but oh well hopefully Hinata grows out of it and can actually talk to them and doesn't confess her feelings to them in front of pain. Who at this point could be a Tranny for all that this world make sense.

With regards to training with Guy he's started to go a bit far with us because I can heal up my team mates and myself. He has started to make us train everything not needing chakra with chakra prisoner suppression bracelets on. He told us it will make us have more youthful energy when they are turned off. Because of this all 3 of us have real muscle definition since there is no downtime for a muscle to rebuild as a normal person. Hell, he even has us doing Taijutsu on water, which is a good idea. A bad idea in my mind is that he is tossing blunt kunai at us when the water ripples to try and make our chakra control that much more refined, at the same time using less so we can last longer fighting on the water thereby building up our reserves. He says right now is the perfect time to train our bodies instinctive reactions because its most receptive to creating instincts. He said our reserves can always go but instinct it developed during our youth.

God, I hate him but love him since he is trying to keep us alive by doing this to us. I didn't ask for it for the girls because I feel there to young to have this kind of stress on their bodies, for now it's mostly endurance training

"Good morning my youthful students!" Guy yells/speaks, kicking me out of my reminiscing.

"Good morning Sensei." We all reply at the same time.

"Today is one of the least youthful days of your life but is necessary for the rest of your ninja cariers so it falls on me to make sure you pass it, leaving your youthfulness intact! YOSH!"

The 3 of us just glanced at each other and follow as he begins to tree hop towards our destination. I can tell looking at the others faces and body language, no one wanted to get this done but were set on completing the mission.

We hopped for about 3 hours, because what kind of stupid bandits would take up roost so close to the village unless they are just there for bloodying new bloods. When Guy finally stopped us, he told us in a vague direction where the bandit camp was. He then told us we were to come up with a plan but that each of us would have to do the killing of at least 1 bandit and not to shirk that point of the mission.

With that said we all gathered around a terrain map of the area that guy provided, and chided us on always being prepared and not bringing our own. I started it off with asking Aio if he could see the camp and if anything, else was around us. After he gave us a negative of the camp but what looked like a sentry, we found out his range right now was 450m. As we knew where the sentry was, we asked him if he could go scout around the entire area of there base and keeping at least 200m away from any person while me and Emi set up camp. He agreed and with a look at Guy who just gave a thumbs up he hopped off into the tree's and we set up our 3 tents and surrounded it with a small earth wall using ninjutsu to do it quick. This would cover the low high tents but with us standing up and on guard we could see over it.

When Aio came back, he did a quick sketch on the map of where things were laid out. We then had a simple plan of coming in 3 sides taking out 2 of the sentry's depending on where they were and moving in and taking them in there sleep as quiet as possible right at dawn. This is the time that they would either be just waking up and be disorientated, and the sentry's would be tired and wanting to go to bed after their watch.

Yet again we looked at Guy and he gave us that nice guy thumbs up so we kept to the KISS rule, and silent take down. No screaming our attacks and getting a fair fight or any other nonsense. We were going to go in hopefully kill the 18 bandits loot anything of importance or things we like and destroy/bury the rest and hopefully be gone by noon at the latest.

At around midnight came around the 3 of us where still sitting around while Aio kept a look out. We obviously could not sleep with this being so close. Emi was playing with her shadow, Aio kept flexing his hand in different hand seals and I was ranting in my head as normal. I swear that is going to end up being my ninja quirk of becoming a foul mouth bastard to try and deal with my killings. Thank god we are not Black ops and possible have to kill innocents because it would help the village. I can't see them wanting to break us like that right now as genin. Hopefully I can get out of this with the least amount of damage to my conscience because right now I am worried that I will get desensitized killing criminals and that's a slippery slope.

-break- break- break-

As I was making my way into the camp, I had yet to kill anyone yet. It turned out that Emi and Aio are the ones that had to kill the 2 sentry's. I wish I was one of them because that would let me get over whatever I am going to feel by doing this before being in the area with the rest of them and I hope I don't freeze up.

When I make it into camp, I don't see anyone up, as some are on rolls and others are in tents. As I get close, I put a finger on the first person's skin and tell SHAPER to shut down their brain. It takes just a moment and I see their chest stop moving. That was way to simple for my opinion, and I go about doing it to all the others I can find. This entire time I am henged into my black ninja garb with washed out dark grey areas to help bleed out the silhouette of my body at dawn if I was seen.

We finally get to the center and I can see some blood on Emi's uniform but none on Aio's. he must have done something similar to me and killed them with a juken strike to the heart or head. None of us are showing any change right now, and we are just looking around. I still can't believe I killed 6 people, but I ended up seeing a whole bunch of loot so I can't believe they are innocent either.

Just then Guy shows up and breaks us out of our introspections, and tells us to get on with the rest of the plan we made. I end up getting some more money and from the loot some trinkets for the girls. Other then that the rest is crap that I wont need and not in the mood of keeping. We end up using the earth camp jutsu and bury everyone and everything. This is done just to get rid of it and not to leave stuff around unless the animals want to dig and get some meat.

Break-break-break

As we get back to the village, we split off with Guy giving us knowing looks. I end up going home but no one's there and no one will be because the girls are still at the academy. I end up saying fuck it and walking to a bar near our area, hoping I will be able to break whatever it is I am feeling right now with some alcohol to loosen me up.

Break- break – break –

As I look at the ceiling, I know this isn't my room and I try and think of what I did last night. It appears I can still remember things thanks to SHAPERS brain change but that didn't help me when I got drunk last night.

[Data]

Well looks like it knows I wanted to get drunk and kept me there and didn't let me go over or sober up till the morning that's just great. Because right now I am apparently in a brunet's apartment who I remember going to town on yesterday. In my great wisdom I was using SHAPER to make her experience the best I could and I wanted to see if I could break her. I ended up using it to see what nerves and chemicals where turned on or released when I did something she liked, and also when she received and orgasm. I'm a horrible bastard if I remember what I did last night, because I have a 100% guaranty that she has never had what I did to her, and it won't be happening again. Probably.

I ended up keeping her at a low grade high the entire time while also changing my cells in my dick to being able to make me a grower not a shower from the size I am at naturally at. So I ended up fitting her just a bit above full. This meant I kept giving her a mild pain at her cervix that she seemed to like when I hammered into her. I then kept giving her multi small orgasms every so often and then a major one just to push her over the edge ,when she got used to anything. I also made her nipples cause pleasurable sensations when I licked them and played with them along with the slight pain she was enjoying. I also tweaked her tits for her and made them stand up prouder, so there was just a slight hanging to them when sitting up along with firming them up so they were great too squeeze and grab. Her tits where still a C cup but they now sat nice and high with upturned nipples with no great amount of sag she had before. I even tightened and improved her cervix muscles to make them squeeze tighter on me and let her feel more inside. Hell, I ended up giving her a minor tummy tuck not that she needed much since she was just a drunk 30ish cougar that was looking for some scary ninja sex. The last thing I had ended up going was altering the skins melanin just in the crease of her thigh to hip and writing "Shin was here".

I'm such a bastard but I kind of like it and I should get to mark my work. Plus, she's a civ so its not like she's going to go screaming to the ninjas that I ended up messing with her body anyways. When all my thinking was done, I ended up leaving the apartment through the window to get home, all the while the woman was dead to the world from exhaustion. I left a note on the night stand so I wasn't a complete dick that said thanks for the fun night and I hope she likes my work.

Break- break – break-

When I stepped through the door, I was mobbed by 2 crying girls, wondering where I was because they knew I had come home after that mission and what mission I had been on. This was because I don't keep anything from them. These girls had to mature a lot on their own and I don't want anything in the ninja lifestyle to surprise them. So, they knew I had to kill yesterday.

"We were so worried when you didn't come home, after we came home from the academy."

"We wanted to be there for you after what you had to do."

"I'm sorry girls I didn't know what I was feeling and I still don't know how I am feeling about the people I killed. So I ended up going to a bar and get some alcohol to break something lose with my emotions."

"Why didn't you come home. Where were you!"

"Well I ended up in a woman's place that I met there."

At this point I wanted to say these girls looked cute but I also know what they can do since I trained them and that look is not a nice one, they were both giving me a scary one.

Kama was the one to speak while her hair was slowly rising up into 9 "tails" even Naruko had those "tails going on with her long hair.

"What do you mean you spent the night at some woman's place." She asked is a foe sweet voice.

WTF I never had this happen in past life is Anime logic going on here!?

Me being a bit dumb just told them the truth.

"I ended up meeting a woman who was looking for some ninja to have sex with and when it seemed I was receptive to it I was taken home to her place and we had sex."

There. straight to the point.

"And why did you do this?"

"I did it because while drunk I wanted to get out my frustration of not feeling anything about killing those bandits."

"Oh" they both ended up saying as if they were remembering what I had just done. They realized they weren't going to have some random woman coming over here and it was just a 1-night thing. They then grabbed me and pushed me to the shower. Hell, they even pantsed me since I don't wear a shirt and shoved me into the running shower. I was stunned, and when I got out there was a new pair of cargo shorts and some underwear waiting by the counter. As I left the bathroom, I was them grabbed and dragged to the couch and had a girl on each glomped onto me. they then told me to tell them everything in my own words of the mission and to leave nothing out including what I was feeling.

I ended up doing that because even though these girls where just 8 going on 9, they where my family in this universe. As I talked to them, I realized that there was a tension still in my body that was slowly letting go as I explained the mission, and how we did it and what I thought after my first kill up until I ended up at the bar. They ended up asking if they where going to have to worry about this woman showing up here demanding me to see her. And I told them that she just knew my name and that was it especially since I have no last name and she doesn't know that and also it was just a random fling and nothing else.

Break- break – break-

As the months continued, we ended up doing more of the same thing but the mission changed to retrieval of a specific person from a bandit camp, to rescuing any civilians that where captured, and to field interrogation to try and sort out captives from willing camp followers. We even had a couple of escort missions. Nothing we did for the following year was more then a C rank* no crazy A ranks for us*. We did get a couple rouge genin in the camps and those we did the retrievals on and brought to T&I for our guys to get information on other villages before they left. Also any training aid and stuff added to there food to help them grow. If I ever get captured, I am killing myself before I can go through something like that. Or make it look like I'm dead.

Another thing that happened over that year, is I developed a habit of doing the same thing I did the first time I came home and killed someone. Followed by the girls doing the same thing. They must have decided to do this to keep me grounded or a teacher told them because it was the exact same thing at the same bar. Only now it seemed that certain civilian women would start to frequent the bar I went to and the bar tender kept me going with drinks at cost. He told me that I ended up bringing in business of older woman always looking for a Shin that frequented this bar. The reason why they kept coming was basically I would use them and just maul them but the next day they had a great night, got work done that they didn't have to pay for all for the price of "Shin was here" close to there crotch that probably bugged the next guy to go down on them. Hell, a woman that I had done before got a tramp stamp of "Property of Shin" and all wrinkles and flaws fixed along with any issues their body had. I had them looking 25 all over again no matter their age even though I never had a woman over her late 40's. the more of them I use *all 3 holes* the more work I ended up doing on them along with how much they worked for it, and didn't just lay there like a dead fish. That one got nothing and word apparently spread.

I will laugh my ass off if I ever get Tsunade in my hands with her genjutsu off if she ever hears about the drunk med nin who tunes up a girl's body for a night of fun. I think I even got some retired ninjas that I fixed up sore joints on and other things. No one asked me to do these during the day but I did receive random scrolls in my room on medical jutsu along with large amounts of medial and biological books on my desk. Someone knows what I am doing and is realizing that it happens every time I come home from a mission after I get drunk. They must think that I am subconsciously doing all this while drunk because the last time I was there I saw 4 old kunoichi 1 even who looked like she was from a clan not just clan less ninja. I guess all the rest have been checked out and its not a think to get fucked and have a great session with a 15-year-old, then come out of it with some permanent tattoos but a tuned up sexy body on how I think they would look for their proportions.

Hell, I have yet to get slapped for my writing on them and labeling there my property, it fucked up but I can understand. What person would not mind that they get fixed up when they rely on there body for there line of work, and they could die with not a perfectly running body. Sex with a kid who has a penchant for tagging his work is so minor, compared to what they have had to have done in their life its nothing.

As for my training we are still going at it as normal, just now Aio is helping out fine tuning the best way for us to train our coils along with reserves by using his eyes on us over time. We now have it down to doing heavy single use jutsu till we are at 20% in the morning. Then slapping prisoner bracelet on us till afternoon and then us before bed draining ourselves to the point of sleepiness that night. Because of this all 3 of us are at mid chunin reserves and coil strength of a person that's 18 ish. Hell, even Emi is still going strong with this training even though she takes a lot of naps all the time.

My control training is still going strong and getting better all the time and I have gotten to the point of begin able to filter a dirty glob of water in my hand and purify it for my water nature training. Guy has even given me the hidden in the mist jutsu that we have used many times to train in and for field work. Hell, we have gotten a nice routine now of flooding an area with mist from me, Emi shadow binding our target, and Aio slapping a rebreather on them then paralyzing them. With finally Emi grabbing them and pulling them underground with the hiding like a mole jutsu to keep them out of the way of the fighting.

I have even started to learn chakra strings, but I can only do 1 right now with any real control. I have been training it by moving around a toy wagon as of right now around the house along with the girls doing the same thing and having games of tag and racing them from room to room.

My healing of my team mates has gone up to mystic palms and have been even tweaking Emi's body just for fun with adding more pleasurable nerve endings here and there also with making her nipples more sensitive but not so much as to hinder her while doing her job. I am doing this extremely slowly so its not noticeable. Plus, I am giving my version of electrolysis to everyone. I am not going to sleep with my team mate and fuck things up with our cohesion as a team. So, this is the best I can do to her body as a thanks along with me fixing and accelerating her healing of muscles and joint from our training. Hell, we are all ripped right now and we all wear 5 sets of weights on our bodies that are who knows how heavy like rock lee. Unlike him we have one on our legs hip and arms. The only reason for this is because I can heal joints right after workouts, and I assume rock lee didn't have that option so he couldn't because it would add to much strain on the whole body, unlike him with just his lower legs.

The most things we have been working on is just being silent and quick about things and never talking to our enemies. If a senbon laced with poison will kill them then do that. If you get into a jutsu flinging match then you fucked up. Also, any time you fight there should be no ramp up or testing someone. It should always be 100% full on lethal hits. If you hit someone it should always be a kill shot or to make them bleed out. We have been getting into being a black op team with tactics with guys help but not the suicide missions but with the mindset and if not more on the ninja side then being wizards.

We still see other samurai wizard teams out there. no one else has change so its just our genin team that's doing it. I have been training these kinds of things into the girls, because I want them to chop the guys head off while he's monologuing and not telling him how they defeated him till he's a corps.

Guy has told us we are not going to be going to any chunin exams until it comes around back here to our village because he feels we are still making progress in our careers so there is no rush to get us into chunin exams at other villages along with the fact we have been running our own team since day one with Guy just as an advisor when we ask or at then end when we go over everything we could have done better. I feel we are learning a lot by doing it like this and guy has only had to step in twice when we would have lost an arm or leg do to negligence or to skilled opponent.


End file.
